


Problematic Fluff/Angst OneShots

by Anonymous



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 2DFG90, Antis DNI, Multi, No Smut, This is a Request book, and also a book for my oneshots, just pure fluff or angst, or Both, so you looked for this, tags will be added soon, theres no character or fandom tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A book filled with my problematic one-shots. You can come and request as well if you'd like. No smut and no underage. (All minors will be at least 19+ in this) ^^!!I AM ONLY SHIPPING THEIR PERSONAS, NOT THE ACTUAL PEOPLE!!Closed for now! I'll reopen them again once I finished all the requests.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 43
Kudos: 219
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Requests Page

_**If you are an anti, please click off this page immediately and leave. Hate comments will not be tolerated.** _

.

.

.

.

If you're a problematic shipper like me, welcome! Before you request, I would like to address what I will not write about. If your requests contains something that's part of this list, I will have to decline it. 

_\- Any type of smut (I might make a separate book for that)_

\- _Incest (I'm just not comfortable with it, I prefer if they're just really close friends(This goes for SBI))_

\- _Really heavy angst (honestly this one depends on what the prompt is so um I'm not sure about this one)_

\- _Underage characters (I understand if it's a personal trauma or something, but I'm just not comfortable with it, hence why I aged up the minors in this)_

_\- Actual rape (I want to make this book filled with positive things so yeah-)_

_\- A/B/O Dynamics (I'm sorry but I just don't have enough knowledge with writing about those, but maybe this might change overtime when I do more research)_

.

.

.

And now, as for my personal preferences, the ships in the tags are my favorites and what I often read about, so don't be surprised if you see more content of them from me. But do not be afraid to give me more options! I'm a multishipper, as you can already tell ^^

_\- Any type of fluff_

_\- Light Angst_

_\- Rape RECOVERY_

_\- Hurt/Comfort_

_\- Alternate Universes (Hybrids, Mafia, etc.)_

_\- Sick fic_

_\- Aftercare (Basically the aftermath of sex, since I just find it adorable and wholesome)_

_\- Basically anything except for the ones stated in the things I won't write about lol_

.

.

.

Here is the form you'll be using when requesting!

Ship: pretty self-explanatory

Genre: fluff, angst, etc.

Plot: you can leave this blank if you cant think of any, but this is basically just some sort of context behind the prompt itself

Prompt: also self-explanatory, let your imagination run wild ^^

.

.

.

That is all! I'll most likely add my own one-shots as well, so yeah :D Have a swell day/evening!


	2. Red Roses (Ranboo x Technoblade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Ranboo/Technoblade
> 
> Genre: ONLY CUTE FLUFF ON MY TIMELINE HUFF
> 
> Plot: Modern Teacher AU: Technoblade is a very good but antisocial English teacher/PE substitute; Ranboo is a janitor/gardener for the school's flowers and stuff!

“-you’ll be working in pairs for this feature article so that you can finish it in time. No, I will not accept it when it's past the due date.” 

A series of quiet excitement working with someone else and complaints about the deadline rang through the whole classroom, the students already eager to find their partner and work with them. Techno immediately shushed them with his piercing gaze, one that looks intimidating to the outside of his family and close friends. 

Techno, rather known as Mr.Blade to all the other students, is an English teacher and a substitute for PE (Unfortunately so, because that’s Dream Wastaken’s subject and he would rather do something else than be a replacement for that homeless green man.), he’s usually considered as one of the coolest or scariest teachers in Essempee High. 

Some people looked up to him due to his incredible skills and talent, especially when it comes to English (Phil’s son, Tommy Innit-Watson, also goes to this school, and apparently the younger idolizes him.) and some people are afraid of him (Tubbo Underscore, the principal's son, would often get nervous when talking to him, despite being the student council president.) but he paid no mind to it. 

The pink haired male would much rather spend his time with his nose on the books or teaching students as that was his job, rather than dealing with all the attention he was getting. He wasn’t exactly a sociable person, per se, and the only people he enjoyed spending time with were Phil (An economics teacher.) and Wilbur (A music and arts teacher.) and he’s content with that.

Today was a normal day of school week like any other. Techno had given his students an assignment in order to give them something to work on during the weekends (Much to their disdain, but not like he cared. They should be glad they’re not orphans.) and so that he wouldn’t have to worry much about their grades, even if there’s a few students who refuse to submit their assignments or time or pass the tests they’re given. 

While the students chatted with each other and found their partners, the pinkette found himself staring off into the window of the classroom, noticing a peculiar figure just outside in the garden. 

A tall young man with black and white hair and different colored eyes stood near the window, hunched down a little as he took care of the roses that were planted outside. Techno couldn’t tear his gaze away, for some reason. He worked here for quite a while now, but he has never seen that person before (Or maybe he just never really paid attention that much.) until now. Whoever it was, they must be new here. 

Techno didn’t realize he had been staring for some time now when the man met his gaze, and  _ oh my Prime _ , he looked so dashingly handsome. Like a model out of a magazine or something- Techno stopped himself from gaping his mouth open, cutting off that line of thought.  _ Jesus Christ- what is with these thoughts?  _

The man didn’t seem to notice his discomfort, and instead simply smiled and waved at the other. The older male nodded once in response as a greeting, since he isn’t one for social gestures. The strange encounter was shortly interrupted when the bell rang, indicating that class was over, and it was also time for his break. 

Techno packed up his things, not wanting to embarrass himself even further. Although, he has to admit, he’s a bit curious who that man was. Judging from his outfit (A white shirt underneath a black vest and black trousers along with an apron and a pair of gloves.), he must be the school’s janitor or gardener. 

Maybe he could ask Phil about it later on. 

…

When Techno got to the teacher’s lounge a few people were already there, having their breaks. Phil was working on his computer with Wilbur sitting across from him, probably ranting about something like how annoying Tommy is or whatever. He’s always the talkative one in their friend group. 

“-this child just fucking bit Charlie and- Oh hey, Techno!” Wilbur cut his ranting short as he saw the pinkette walking towards them to get to his office area where he usually works at.

“Hullo.” He greeted, his monotone voice trying to sound a bit cheery than usual. He took a seat on his chair, letting out a sigh of relief to finally get a break from working all day. 

“You seem a bit tired than usual, mate. Everything okay?” Phil asked, closing his laptop to focus his attention on the other two as he took a sip from his coffee mug. Techno nonchalantly shrugged in response. 

“Oh, y’know. Children can get annoying at times.” 

“I know, right! Phil, you better learn how to control your son.” 

“What did Tommy do this time?” 

“Phil, he bit Charlie! You should’ve seen it, Techno.”

“I would rather not.”

As the musician continued to rant about the incident, Techno finds himself tuning out of the conversation, and then remembering the black and white haired male from earlier. What is this weird feeling in his chest everytime he thinks of him? He feels...soft. Like a marshmallow, or a teddy bear. 

He couldn’t take his mind off those red and green eyes and how they sparkled in the sunlight. And the way he smiled at him, as if he wasn’t intimidated by his piercing gaze and taller figure. It made Techno feel happy that someone wasn’t scared of him from the first impression. 

“Techno, mate? Are you sure you’re okay?” Phil’s voice cut in through his thoughts, and he was brought back to reality. He realized he zoned out, because both Phil and Wilbur were looking at him with concern in their faces. “You seem a bit out of it today.”

“I’m- I’m fine. Just got a little lost in thought.” Techno replied, and then shortly paused for a moment, remembering his reminder to ask the blonde male from earlier. “By the way, did the school hire a new gardener or something?”

Wilbur’s face lit up in realization. “Oh, you mean Ranboo? Yeah, it's his first day today. He needed a job and Schlatt was kind enough to let him work here. Mostly because Phil convinced him.” 

“Ranboo’s a nice kid. Besides, we need a new gardener anyway.”

“What happened with Ponk?”

“He went on a honeymoon with Sam.”

“Seriously? Damn, I should probably propose to Sally soon. What about you, Phil?”

“You’re forgetting I’m already married to Kristin.”

“Yeah, and you got busy the first night after your wedding. I mean, how do you explain Tommy?”

“Techno!”

“What? It's true.”

“Well then, Techno, do you have someone in your mind?” Wilbur cheekily asked, looking over to the said man in question with a smug grin on his face as if he was challenging him. 

“No, of course not.” Techno replied, just like how he usually does whenever he gets asked those types of questions. But this time, it feels like he was lying to himself. Well, he already established that he could care less about romantic relationships, as long as he’s happy with himself, but why does it seem like that’s not the case anymore? 

Phil seemed worried that Techno was in deep thought again while on the other hand, Wilbur’s smug grin only grew wider when he realized what he was thinking about, as if he could read his thoughts. “Oho, you do have someone in mind! I can’t believe someone would make  _ the Blade _ himself go soft.”

“I do not. And I didn’t go soft.”

“Yes, you do. Admit it so it makes things easier.”

“Love is nothing to me. I don’t care for it.”

“It’s the new gardener, isn’t it? Is that why you asked about him?”

“Where did you even get that idea?”

“Just a hunch. I could help you if you want to.”

“No thanks, I’m good.”

“But-”

“No means no, Wilbur.”

The other male pursed his lips together while Phil let out a sigh, standing up from his seat in order to refill his coffee. Techno decided to focus on something else instead, and started reading one of the books that he has on his desk. 

Although, what Wilbur said never left his mind, for some reason. Feelings are a person’s weakness and strength and they’re often confusing, that’s why he doesn’t wanna deal with them in the first place. Unfortunately. No matter how many times his mind says he doesn’t care, his heart doesn’t seem to follow the same train of thought. 

It wouldn’t hurt to go and talk to him, right? What could possibly go wrong?  _ Everything _ , his antisocial mind supplied. Prime, why does communicating with other people have to be so difficult?

…

It took a week (And a bit of getting pestered by Wilbur.) before Techno finally decided to gather up his courage and talk to Ranboo. They have only exchanged glances and stares every time they see each other, but no words were spoken or said during those times, and Techno finds a bit of comfort in the silence, even if it could be a bit unnerving.

School hours ended half an hour ago, so there’s only a few students and teachers walking around the school, which means there’s a less chance that rumors will spread. Techno walked outside and took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill his lungs as he walked down the stairs and into the garden next to the campus. 

Ranboo was there, of course, and he was watering the roses at this time of day (Techno shamefully admits he might or might not have memorized the other’s schedule in order to find a way to talk to him.) so it was the perfect time for the moment. 

“Um- excuse me.” The tall man looked up to the owner of the voice, a bit startled by the English teacher’s presence. (Prime, let’s hope he doesn’t mess this up.) “You’re Ranboo, correct?”

“Y- yeah, that’s me. Is there something you need?” Ranboo replied, pausing what he was doing as he set the watering can aside, standing up straight to look over at the other. Surprisingly, Techno was the shorter one in height, despite being 6’3, since this man was a fucking giant. 

“I just wanna introduce myself.” Well, he isn’t technically lying. A good starter conversation is to introduce yourselves to each other, right? “I’m Blade, the English teacher at this school. Heard you’re new here.”

“Oh- well, it's nice to meet you, Mr.Blade.”

“Techno.” 

Ranboo blinked in confusion, slightly cocking his head to the side. “Pardon..?”

“Call me Techno instead. I prefer being called by my first name, so there’s no need for formalities.” 

“Oh! Well then, it's nice to meet you- um- Techno. I’m Ranboo, but I guess you already knew that.” He sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. Techno thought that was cute, and he couldn’t help but flush his cheeks pink upon thinking about that thought. 

“Well then...care to show me around? I’ve never exactly been around here before.” A short pause. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

“Oh, sure! I was just about to finish up before I head home for today, so I don’t mind staying around for longer.”

The two eventually spent the day just exploring the garden, with Ranboo showing his work to Techno and so on. They got to know each other well through their conversations, and neither of them wanted to leave, so they promised to make it some sort of daily routine or something in order to strengthen their bond with each other. 

Everytime Ranboo starts talking, Techno feels himself getting lost in those eyes of his and the sound of his voice makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside (He might have to ask him to repeat it because he wasn’t paying attention to the words he’s saying.) but it's not like he could help it. At the end of the day, Ranboo gave him a yellow rose, saying that the flower itself represents joy and friendship, so it was some sort of symbol of their bond. (If you ignore the pang of disappointment that Techno felt when he said they’re just friends.)

The two eventually began to get closer to each other and eventually, Techno’s feelings for the other male also grew stronger. What he didn’t know was that Ranboo felt the same way, but of course, they’re both scared to admit it or make the first move. It was pretty obvious to their friends and family that they like each other, but the two themselves were stupidly dumb to realize it. 

…

Ranboo counted the roses again, making sure his calculations were correct. Huh, there really is one other flower missing from the bush itself, which means some student must’ve plucked it. He always counts how many plants and flowers are there and takes notes down on his memory book that he always keeps with him wherever he goes. 

Techno hasn't visited today either, which is strange. The pinkette hasn’t said anything or left a message saying that he wouldn’t be here today. He couldn’t help but feel a bit upset about it, but he figured it must have been an emergency or something. (He just missed Techno’s humorous jokes and the way his large hand holds his.)

Letting out a sigh, Ranboo decided to head over to the swing on top of a small hill where they would usually hang out and chat with each other, hoping that the other would be there. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the long pink hair or red and white clothing anywhere, but the spot of the swing wasn’t empty. 

There was a lonely red rose sitting on top of the wooden platform, and Ranboo immediately recognized it as one of the missing roses from his garden. He held up the rose in his hand, careful not to touch the thorns, and tried to think of a reason why it could be here. Does it have some sort of meaning? Red roses usually mean love and passion, so maybe…

A smile found its way to his features, as his cheeks dusted pink, holding the rose closer. Ranboo didn’t need to figure out who sent him this rose, as he already knew this was Techno’s way of showing his love towards him. And y’know what? He greatly accepts it with open arms.

Coming to this school tomorrow will be much easier for the gardener and a certain English teacher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [totally (the_price_is_rice)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_price_is_rice/pseuds/totally) for requesting this prompt! I tried my best to make it longer than one thousand words so it doesn't seem too plain and boring lol so I hoped you like it! I like the thought of someone making Techno's stone heart melt and I like tall sweet boyfriends <3


	3. Get Out Of My Head (Bowspam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Tommy x Dream.
> 
> Genre: I imagine it as a cute fluff story.
> 
> Plot: Tommy thinks Dream is in love with George because of how much time they spent together so he decides to move on his one-sided love and tries to date other SMP members so he can forget about Dream.
> 
> Prompt: Tommy stops spending time with Dream and starts avoiding him without even knowing of the jealousy he will awaken in Dream, because Tommy is actually the person that Dream likes in secret.

Joining the Dream SMP was one of the best things that could ever happen to Tommy. The nineteen-year-old couldn’t contain his excitement when he received an invitation alongside Wilbur and Tubbo, and the three of them decided to join the server as their popularity and content increased.

Tommy had heard of Dream Team before (I mean, who wouldn’t), which consists of two of the greatest hunters and the world’s fastests speed runner who cheated death in the game one too many times. He admired them, especially the green hooded man named Dream. For the blonde, he was the one who stood out the most just like many others. 

The pair would often be seen together as much as Tubbo is seen with Tommy and spends their time joking around and pulling harmless pranks on each other, never failing to make one another laugh and smile. 

Whenever one of them needed comfort, the other was always there, arms open wide and ready to be tackled in a hug (if it weren’t for the long distance between them, as they are both quite literally an ocean away from each other). 

It was nice. Dream was the one person who would keep Tommy grounded and make sure he doesn’t go too far, since the younger male was a destructive bomb if not trained well. Although, there were times where their interactions outside of roleplay would turn into something else. Something that involves intimacy and love. 

Tommy complained to Tubbo about it and his best friend, with a deadpan stare, simply said that he’s in love with the masked man. In which he protested against because there was just no fucking way. He always boasted about how much he loved women, so why? Why does he feel this way for someone that would most likely never return his feelings?

After a bit of denial and help from the brunette, Tommy came to the realization that he is head over heels for Dream. The way he laughs like a tea-kettle sends butterflies to his stomach and his calm and gentle voice whenever he watches his videos makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

Of course, like many romance stories, it has it’s downsides as well. George and Dream were awfully close together, and sometimes they even jokingly stated that they were dating. Their entire fanbase also probably thought that they were, with the amount of fanarts and fanfictions that they have of their characters kissing and shit. 

Tommy ignored the pain in his chest every time he saw them together, laughing and talking with each other without a care in the world. It saddens him, really, as they clearly both have shown interest to each other despite joking about their relationship.

The younger male tried his best to hide his sadness every time from his viewers with his loud and brash personality and decided to focus on the roleplay instead. He dedicated his time to streaming and maybe even dating other people. He tried to avoid Dream as much as possible, only interacting with him during lore streams and eventually, people seem to catch on it. 

Tommy avoided the topic as much as he could, continuing to do his own thing and pretending that nothing happened. He tried to date other people, but no one else really interested him as much as Dream did. It's  _ always _ Dream. The older male was like a plague in his mind that just wouldn’t seem to go away no matter how he tried. 

Eventually, he started hanging out with Wilbur and Tubbo more often, trying to ignore the growing feelings he had for a certain male.  _ It's not worth it,  _ he tells himself.  _ He’ll never like me that way. It’s obvious.  _

Besides, he’s supposed to be the straightest person on the server, with how many times he mentioned how much he loved women. (He just says that out loud so that no one gets any ideas.)

He and Tubbo were inseparable (mostly because the other was worried for him, no matter how many times Tommy brushes it off) and eventually, people started to assume that they were dating, just like with George and Dream. 

Tommy would play along with it, but the fact that Tubbo and Sapnap are dating (in secret, of course) stopped him from doing so. Instead, he awkwardly laughed, making it sound like he was playing along with the joke. 

Unfortunately, it got to the point where Sapnap himself had to state that he and Tubbo were dating, seemingly a bit jealous of the two being paired together. Most were supportive, but of course there’ll always be some people who hate you and yet they still lurk around to insult you. Tommy hated those people, but he figured the mods will deal with them instead. 

Dream still invaded his mind, but as long as he can avoid him, he’ll eventually be able to move on so he wouldn’t have to suffer from this one-sided (not really) love. A very small part of him, barely recognizable, wishes that the other does return his feelings.

…

Dream was honestly starting to get worried, up to the paint where he almost bought a ticket to fly to England. Tommy had been avoiding him, he noticed. Sure, they interacted a lot due to their roles in the storyline, but the young male never talked to him outside of the camera. He actually liked the other much more than a friend, despite how many times he flirts with George or anyone else, so not being able to talk to Tommy really saddened him.

_ Did he know? Is that why he’s avoiding him? Does he hate him? _ As much as Dream wouldn’t admit it, but he missed the times where they would hang out and just be themselves without thousands of people watching them. 

Tommy would always fill the silence no matter what, and now, Dream felt a bit empty. The older male missed his laugh, his loud voice, his smile, everything about Tommy, he missed it. He wants to see it again. 

He didn’t have much to do, considering his character is literally in prison and there’s not much he could do in there (he doesn’t stream on the server anyway) other than pacing around and waiting for others to come and visit him. It had been a few weeks since he’s trapped there, having Tommy and Tubbo take him to prison after the disk war finale.

Valentine’s Day was just around the corner, and Sapnap was preparing to fly over to England to go on a date with Tubbo (the news was surprising at first, but Dream was happy for them). Lucky bastard. He wished that he could stay so he wouldn’t be lonely, but he can’t let his best friend’s happiness be taken away.

“Just tell him how you feel. Trust me, it’ll make things so much easier for both of you. That’s how it went with me and Toby.” Sapnap had said, glancing over to Dream who was lazily sitting on his chair, editing a video on the computer. The raven haired male on the other hand, was packing up a suitcase to get ready for the flight tomorrow morning.

Dream only sighed in response, wondering why his best friend had been so insistent on it since he knew about his feelings for the blonde. “I can’t just tell him that, Sapnap. He hates me, that’s why he’s avoiding me.” He answered, a hint of irritation in his voice. 

“Oh my fucking god- you’re never gonna know whether he hates you or not if you guys don’t talk to each other.” 

“But-”

“No buts, Dream. You better talk to him before the day ends.”

Sapnap left no room for argument, shortly leaving the room to take a shower before heading off to bed for tomorrow morning. Dream decided to take a break from editing videos and pulled out his phone, scrolling through Twitter so see if there’s anything new. He found himself scrolling for quite some time, until he suddenly stopped at a certain tweet from Tommy himself just now. 

**TommyInnit**

_ @tommyinnit _

**_does any women want to be my valentine_ **

_ 6:13 PM · Feb 11, 2021 · Twitter Web App _

**7,413** Retweets  **1,132** Quote Tweets  **296.5K** Likes

Dream couldn’t help but smile lightly, knowing that Tommy was probably joking about it. He scrolled through the replies, seeing many female fans try and get with him to play along with the joke. It wasn’t a surprise that many wanted to date him (I mean, look at him). Although, there’s a tweet from Ranboo that made his smile turned upside down all of the sudden.

**Ranboo**

_ @Ranboosaysstuff _

**_@tommyinnit will you be my valentine in bedwars?_ **

_ 6:15 PM · Feb 11, 2021 · Twitter for iPhone _

**4,883** Retweets  **1,102** Quote Tweets  **72.8K** Likes

He shifted in his chair slightly, looking through the replies to see if Tommy had responded yet, in which he hadn’t. Dream suddenly felt a pang of jealousy in his chest, and it took all of his willpower not to type out a response, not wanting to freak their fanbase out. He didn’t want for anything to start, and he still hasn't mended the strained relationship he had with Tommy. 

Then, he suddenly had a genius idea, as he felt the corner of his lips tug upwards. He pulled out a new tab on his computer and began typing to buy a plane ticket to England, getting ready to pack a suitcase himself. Sapnap walked in on him while he was halfway through it, and he looked at him in pure confusion. 

“I’m coming with you.”

“Wh- Dream, you do realize-”

“No, I’m not gonna be the third wheel on your date, but I need to do this for Tommy.”

The other blinked in surprise, and then let out a small chuckle. Of course, his best friend has to be dramatic with everything. Then again, that has always been Dream’s style.

…

“Have you got a Valentine yet, Tommy?” Tubbo had asked, and the chat had started freaking out about the tweet Ranboo made, wondering what Tommy has to say. The blonde found it a bit amusing, really. Maybe if he starts dating Ranboo, he’ll finally be able to move on from Dream, but then again, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. 

“No, I haven’t. And chat, Ranboo is a great guy, alright? But you know how much I love women.” Tommy replied, putting his loud and childish persona as he continued to build the cobblestone tower he was building on the new server with the Origins mod that they made a few weeks ago. 

He couldn’t help but feel jealous of his friends, as tomorrow they wouldn't be able to hang out with him due to their dates. He planned to ask Tubbo to play Hypixel with him, but then he remembered that Sapnap was coming to England today and that they probably plan to spend the time with each other. 

Tommy would have asked the Sleepy Bois, but Wilbur would be with Schlatt, Phil with his wife, and even Techno with Quackity, of all people. Dream would most likely be with George, and the thought of them being official together sends a pang of disappointment in his chest. He hasn't talked with either of them for a while now, and he plans to keep it that way. (He tried not to think about it, but it hurts so much.)

The rest of the stream went smoothly without any more problems, with Tubbo having to leave a bit early since Sapnap’s plane had landed. He ended the stream and sent them to raid Purpled, who was streaming at the moment, and decided to go downstairs to watch some TV while scrolling through Twitter. 

He moved out when he turned 19, his streaming career was a success and his parents were supportive of him, so he had the whole house to himself. He had another bedroom where Tubbo would most likely move in in a few weeks when his parents finally let him, and Tommy doesn’t mind waiting for a bit more. 

The blonde scrolled through Twitter, liking funny tweets from his friends and leaving comments, before he came across Dream’s profile, seeing as the older male had tweeted something a couple hours ago. Tommy bit the bottom of his lip and debated or not whether he should check it out, and so he did.  _ It wouldn’t hurt to look, right? _

**Dream**

_ @dreamwastaken  _

**_Going to England to visit someone special <3_ **

_ 8:30 AM · Feb 12, 2021 · Twitter for iPhone _

**9,033** Retweets  **937** Quote Tweets  **283.4K** Likes

He sighed, exiting out of Twitter and decided to focus on the show on the TV instead. Dream was probably going to visit George, since who else lives in England aside from a few others? Wilbur and Schlatt are most likely together, same goes for Tubbo and Sapnap, and Phil is married. Tommy wasn’t even probably an option for him. (There was a really small part of him that wished he was that special someone for Dream.)

A few moments later, he heard the doorbell ring, which startled him a little since he wasn’t expecting any visitors. Tubbo had a spare key to his house since he trusts him, and Wilbur would have said something if he’s coming to visit, so he wondered who it would be. 

Tommy reluctantly got up from the couch as he opened the door. He expected the worst case scenario, but he didn’t expect to be seeing a white mask with a familiar smiley face drawn on it. “Wh-” He opened his mouth to respond, but he was too baffled by the fact there’s a random man wearing Dream’s merch, holding a bouquet of flowers, standing outside of his house. 

“Hey, Tommy.” The man spoke, and Tommy’s mouth became slightly agape. The voice sounded awfully familiar, one that he hasn't heard in a while and missed the most. It was gentle and sickeningly sweet. 

“...D- Dream..?”

The man pushed up his mask, revealing a set of emerald green eyes, face dotted with freckles, and the brightest smile he had ever seen. “The one and only. Sorry for not saying anything, but I wanted to make it a surprise, y’know?” He replied, and Tommy wanted to slap himself to see if he was dreaming. Dream is standing in front of him.  _ Dream is standing in front of him and he’s actually here, in the flesh. How does one look so stunning? _

“That’s- um-” Tommy felt his cheeks flush red, and he could only imagine how embarrassing it was for him. “Sorry I just wasn’t- I wasn’t expecting you to be here, let alone show me your face- Holy shit.” 

Dream chuckled lightly. “Yeah, well- I also came here to talk to you.”

“So those flowers…”

“Yep. They’re for you.” 

His breath hitched as their hands touched upon passing the flower bouquet in his arms. The flowers were all roses, just different shades of red, pink and white, and there was a small card dangling on the end of the ribbon. Tommy figured he could check it out later, as it still hadn't sunk in that Dream was actually here, and he came just for  _ him _ . 

Holy shit, he can’t wait to tell Tubbo. 

“I just wanna say...I’m sorry.” Dream suddenly stated, making Tommy look back up to him in confusion as he put the bouquet to the side. “I noticed you’ve been avoiding me lately and I just wanted to apologize if I ever did something wrong and I…” He paused for a moment, and the silence between them was starting to become unnerving. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Tommy. I- I like you, actually. I know you don’t feel the same way and-”

“What..?” Tommy couldn’t believe his ears. Fuck, he’s gonna start crying if this was just a dream because there’s no way. This is too good to be true. “I thought- I thought you liked George?”

Dream let out a sigh. “I love you, Tommy, more than just a friend. I know I flirt with George all the time, but it was just for fun! And we’re not interested in each other since George is asexual and I’m in love with you.” He gently took one of his hands and held it tightly, rubbing his thumb along his dainty fingers. 

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way, its fine-”

“No!” The sudden outburst startled both of them, and Tommy immediately calmed down. “I mean- The whole reason why I was avoiding you was because...I love you too, Dream. I just thought you didn’t like me back so that’s why I avoided you because I’m scared that I might mess up and ruin our friendship.” 

His gaze was fixated on the ground, but he could feel Dream’s gaze softening as he finished talking. “Oh, Toms. I’m so sorry. I should have known.” His heart did a little flip at that nickname, not gonna lie. 

“No, it's okay, Dream. I shouldn’t have avoided you. I’m sorry.” 

The older male then pulled him into a hug, and Tommy practically melted in the warm embrace. He buried his face at the crook of his neck, with Dream’s fingers running through his blonde hair. They stayed like that for a while, until Dream suddenly pulled away. 

“So...are we good now?” He asked, a bit hesitant.

Tommy smiled. “Yeah, Big D. We’re all good.” 

Dream smirked. “Well then…” He used his hand and lifted his chin up and their eyes met, as he then leaned in closer to press their lips together. Tommy was a bit surprised, but soon leaned in to the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck. The kiss was short yet sweet, and it certainly won’t be their last.

“Thomas Simons, will you be my Valentine and my boyfriend?”

“I literally just kissed you, dickhead.”

“Just wanted to make sure.”

“God, you’re such a weirdo, Clay.”

“But you love me~”

“I do, and I hate you for it.”

…

**TommyInnit**

_ @tommyinnit _

**_help there’s an ugly green homeless man in my house (thank you for the flowers <3)_ **

_ 7:20 PM · Feb 12, 2021 · Twitter Web App _

**9,843** Retweets  **2,135** Quote Tweets  **301.5K** Likes

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**Dream**

_ @dreamwastaken replying to @tommyinnit _

**_I have a house and I’m handsome (you’re welcome babe <3)_ **

_ 7:23 PM · Feb 12, 2021 · Twitter for iPhone _

**9,033** Retweets  **1,027** Quote Tweets  **328.5K** Likes

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**Tubbo**

_ @tubbolive replying to @dreamwastaken _

**_You two have serious explaining to do_ **

_ 7:30 PM · Feb 12, 2021 · Twitter for iPhone _

**633** Retweets **283** Quote Tweets **109.3K** Likes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Docs fucking started lagging because it can't handle more than 2k words like wtf-  
> Anyways, thank you [GC_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_10/pseuds/GG_10) for requesting this! You can tell I got carried away cause I just love this ship so much-

**Author's Note:**

> If you aren't sure about my writing, then check out this one-shot that I wrote.  
> Marry Me, Juliet (Dream x Tommy)  
> (Yes, I am the same author, my friends can confirm it.)


End file.
